Unconfessed desire
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Lorsque Saizô s'isole des autres pour se plonger dans ses sombres pensées, Sasuke voit sa détresse et lui tend la main. Après ça, chacun d'eux se surprends à chercher du regard l'autre, avant de petit à petit, finir par ressentir d'étranges émotions.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Unconfessed Desire

Pairing : Saizô x Sasuke

Raiting : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kairi Shimotsuki ! Décidément, elle a le monopole des bîsho... Un jour je les aurais...!

Note : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Oui je sais, c'est toujours le même manège ^^ Mais que voulez-vous ! Sans ça, nous auteur ne sommes rien ! (Et puis surtout on ne sait pas si ce qu'on fait plait ou pas!)

Warning : Comme le rating l'indique [M], il s'agit là d'un lemon. Mais bon vous devez être au courant, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez cherché xD

Chapitre I :

La nuit était douce, le ciel était dégagé permettant de contempler les milliards de diamants scintillants de milles feux. Allongé sur le toit du château de Ueda, Saizô songeait à sa défaite cuisante face à Hanzô Hattori, ce ninja d'exception qui avait faillit le tuer lors de son affrontement durant la fête organisée par Yukimura Sanada. Il glissa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure sauvage noire de jais et pesta contre lui-même. Être aussi faible ne lui ressemblait pas, lui le ninja de renom qui avait la réputation d'être si puissant que personne n'arrivait à le toucher. Un ninja d'Iga de surplus, ayant une éducation martiale très poussée et recherchée. Pourtant pas plus tard qu'hier, ce Hanzô l'avait complètement battu, presque tué si Juzô Kakei n'était pas intervenu pour neutraliser l'ennemi. Hanté par ses pensées de plus en plus négatives, il se releva, s'asseyant sur les tuiles du château.

- C'est trop dur...D'avoir quelqu'un qui compte entièrement sur moi... Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma vie...Dit le beau ninja dans un murmure qui effleura ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Soudain un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant le tira de ses pensées, en alerte, il alla voir, se penchant légèrement pour apercevoir d'où venait le son. Là il vit Sarutobi Sasuke, s'entraînant seul, au milieu du jardin, lançant des shuriken.

- Sasuke ? Murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. Hé macaque ! S'écria-t-il à son adresse.

Le jeune ninja ne lui répondit pas, il s'occupa de continuer son entrainement comme si de rien n'était. Saizô le savait hostile envers les ninjas originaire de Iga mais son ignorance l'énerva plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce misérable ninja de Koga allait regretter de l'avoir ennuyé. Il se rua sur lui, arme en poing, désireux d'en découdre. A vrai dire il avait sauté sur l'occasion de l'affronter et lui faire mordre la poussière pour passer ses nerfs. Pourtant Saizô ne prit en aucun cas le dessus dans l'affrontement, au contraire Sasuke avait clairement l'avantage, mettant Saizô dans une grande difficulté. Le shinobi ne s'arrêta pas là, il enchaina les coups, de plus en plus puissant. Saizô eut du mal à contrer les attaques à répétition de son compagnon, soudain le shinobi lui asséna un violent coup de tête qui l'envoya valser, le sonna un peu. Un grand coup de pied lui fuit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba à la renverse dans le bassin des carpes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfoiré ? S'écria Saizô en sortant la tête de l'eau.

- Je connais mes faiblesses, donc je sais ce que je dois améliorer. Yukimura a besoin de moi. Pour protéger Ueda ! Pour protéger Sanada !

- Pfft ! "Protéger"... Tu parle d'un fardeau ! C'est pas pour moi ces trucs-là !

- " Pas pour toi ? " Dis plutôt que tu n'en es pas capable !

Le visage de Saizô fut marqué de son étonnement. Les paroles de Sasuke lui transperçait littéralement le cœur, comme s'il éclairait de ses mots les moindres de ses zones d'ombres, révélant ce qu'il désirait pourtant cacher.

- Tu es incapable...d'accepter tes faiblesses.

Ces derniers mots finirent de l'achever, démultipliant par la même occasion sa colère. Envahis de rage, Saizô se releva subitement, hurlant sa colère envers le ninja. Mais Sasuke le maîtrisa une fois encore, le faisant replonger dans l'eau.

- Enfoiré ! S'exclama Saizô en ressortant la tête de l'eau.

Alors que Saizô levait son visage haineux, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux jetant des éclairs contre ce jeune impertinent, il rencontra la main tendu du shinobi. Surprit, son regard remplit de haine se changea, disparaissant totalement, questionnant silencieusement des yeux son vis-à-vis.

- Si tu tombes relève-toi. Si tu retombes, relève-toi encore ! On a besoin de toi ! Tu peux devenir plus fort en te battant pour quelqu'un.

La voix douce et posée du ninja retentit dans la nuit comme une douce mélodie. Saizô se releva péniblement. Ses vêtement nuit collaient à sa peau, les perles d'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux. Dans un soupire de lassitude, Saizô ôta sa veste. Sasuke en resta bouche bée, n'ayant pas prévu cette réaction de sa part, il avala difficilement sa salive, ne résistant pas à fixer la danse hypnotique de ces gouttes d'eau zigzaguant sensuellement sur ses muscles.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois parler autant. Tu dis de belles choses, Sasuke !

- Y...Yukimura...! Bredouilla Sasuke en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

Le ninja se sauva, disparaissant dans la dense forêt. Sanada se gratta le crâne en souriant, s'attendrissant de la timidité de Sasuke. Puis il se tourna face à Saizô, lui adressant un regard remplis de malice.

- J'ai un service à te demander. Lui dit-il en expirant son tabac d'un souffle.

~ o°0°0°o ~

Le lendemain matin, Anastasia et Kakei partirent pour réaliser ensemble la mission d'enquêter dans les ruines du temple d'Izumo que les hommes de Tokugawa mirent à feu et à sang. Yukimura et Rokurô quant à eux s'occupaient des affaires courantes et des doléances du peuple. Saizô commençait à s'ennuyer, assis dans sa chambre, il regardait d'un air songeur le jardin intérieur. Les mots de Sasuke lui revinrent en tête, finissant de ronger son morale. Il semblait que rester ici et prendre racine dans un endroit si paisible allait le rendre faible. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux adversaires qu'il aurait pu combattre ou rencontrer s'il était partit avec Anastasia et le vieux. Alors que lui devait sagement rester ici, coincé au sein du château; à surveiller la jeune fille comme le ferait une nounou. Cette dernière pensée le fit soupirer une fois de plus.

- Saizô ! S'écria une voix stridente derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux bras l'enlacèrent, l'emprisonnant totalement. Il entendait les gloussements étouffés de la jeune fille qui semblait un peu trop contente de se coller contre lui. Gentiment, il la repoussa, la forçant à se défaire de son emprise.

- Isanami, lâche-moi. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa présence l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, adoucissant de trop sa nature pourtant sauvage et solitaire. Il rencontra les yeux de la prêtresse qui se faisait larmoyant.

- Saizô ! Tu es si méchant, pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de douceur.

Elle posa son front contre son dos, fermant les yeux afin de s'imprégner un peu plus de sa présence et de son contact. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le tissu, affirmant son étreinte.

- Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Sanglota Isanami contre son corps. J'ai tant besoin de toi, Saizô ! Je t'aime !

Les paroles pourtant pures de la jeune fille ne l'atteignirent pas, Saizô resta immobile, entendre les pleures d'Isanami le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise, il n'était pas habitué aux relations humaines et surtout la gente féminine. Isanami sanglotait toujours, accrochée au ninja, désespérée. Les minutes filèrent et le ninja ne disait toujours rien, la prêtresse se calma enfin, s'écartant enfin de Saizô. Elle effaça rapidement les derniers vestiges de sa tristesse. Le ninja esquissa un faible sourire avant de poser gentiment sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais arrêter ça, ce visage ne te convient vraiment pas ! Allez souris ! Dit-il

Isanami lui adressa alors un sourire forcé. Saizô ôta sa main de ses longs cheveux argentés et tourna les talons, quittant la chambre. La prêtresse resta seule dans la chambre de Saizô, anéantie. Elle voyait Saizô comme la lumière qui illumine sa vie, le jeune homme est si beau, courageux, charismatique. Pourtant, elle en était bien consciente, son amour était à sens unique. Mais ses sentiments étaient si forts qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'il la regarde enfin, quitte à profiter de sa gentillesse. Lui courir après chaque jour, se coller à lui et lui déclarer sans cesse son amour n'étaient qu'un moyen d'attirer son attention sur elle, mais cela n'avait que l'effet inverse, agaçant le beau jeune homme plus qu'autre chose.

Le ninja de son côté, s'éloigna de sa chambre, préférant la solitude. Alors qu'il se promenait sans but, son attention fut tout de suite focalisée sur un bruit métallique localisé au dehors des murailles de l'enceinte du château. Son intérêt aussitôt éveillé, il se précipita en direction de la source du bruit qui ravivait déjà son instinct de guerrier. Il avait rapidement reconnu les sons particuliers qu'émettaient les armes de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Saizô réussit à localiser précisément le ninja de Koga et il s'arrêta sur une des branches d'un grand arbre qu'il jugeait suffisamment éloigné tout de même pour cacher sa présence. Un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres, voyant le jeune ninja se démener encore et encore, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Etrangement, regarder le beau jeune homme exercer autant d'effort pour maintenir son niveau le rassurait, entendre le métal s'entrechoquer et son souffle irrégulier, résonnait comme une douce symphonie. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son regard se précisa.

Passant de ses mouvements en général, ses yeux fixèrent son visage. Il se délectait de ce visage si concentré et ses yeux vert émeraude qui se focalisaient sur sa tâche. Rapidement les perles de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes, prouvant les efforts physiques qu'il faisait. Soudain, il s'arrêta dans ses exercices. Saizô retint subitement sa respiration lorsqu'il vit que le ninja commençait à ôter ses vêtements. Lentement, les couches de tissu vert tombèrent à terre, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau clair et sans défaut. Il rentra rapidement dans l'eau claire et fraîche du point d'eau que la cascade alimentait, frissonnant légèrement à la température de celle-ci. Saizô quitta sa cachette, posant pied à terre. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le jeune ninja, une lueur de désir étincelant dans ses yeux bleu glace. Sa présence n'étant plus dissimulée, Sasuke se retourna vivement, armé d'un kunai. Lorsqu'il comprit l'identité de l'intrus, le jeune homme baissa son arme. S'il regardait avec étonnement le guerrier s'approcher de lui au premier abord, il vira rapidement au rouge écrevisse lorsqu'il se souvint de sa nudité.

- Saizô ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna le ninja des forêts pour essayer de se détendre face à la présence intimidante de son interlocuteur.

- A vrai dire je cherchais un peu de tranquillité. Alors que je marchais, je t'ai entendu t'entraîner, alors me voici. Répondit Saizô imperturbable.

- Je vois... Murmura le jeune homme de plus en plus gêné.

Puis, sans prévenir, le beau ninja commença à ôter ses vêtements. Saizô allait visiblement rejoindre Sasuke dans l'eau, mais les yeux noisette de ce dernier n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de sa peau qu'il dévoilait peu à peu. Il fut rapidement aussi nu qu'au premier jour et il entra dans l'eau froide lentement, histoire de s'habituer à la température, puis il plongea. Sasuke était de son côté de plus en plus gêné par la situation. Voilà que l'homme qui occupait depuis peu ses pensées était nu dans le même bassin.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme se mit à rougir une fois de plus. Soudain Saizô réapparut, laissant Sasuke admirer sa musculature sublimée par les perles d'eau brillantes qui roulaient entre ses muscles de façon terriblement sensuelle. Alors qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive, le jeune ninja de Koga décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Mais alors qu'il allait réussir à s'enfuir, une main lui saisit l'épaule l'empêchant de continuer son chemin.

- Où vas-tu ? Murmura Saizô à son oreille, se rapprochant dangereusement du corps de Sasuke.

- Je...Je vais rentrer...Répondit-il avec difficulté.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. Susurra Saizô en enlaçant le torse du jeune homme, ravalant la distance qui séparait son torse du dos du ninja.

A présent collé l'un à l'autre, Sasuke sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Sa gorge fut soudainement très sèche, si bien qu'il eut la désagréable sensation de brûlure à chacune de ses respirations. Soudain les mains du ninja d'Iga parcoururent sa peau pâle, l'une remontant sur ses pectoraux tandis que l'autre descendait dangereusement vers son bas-ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'indigna Sasuke.

Pour seule réponse, la langue de Saizô vint taquiner son oreille, lui décrochant un délicieux frisson.

- Tu es beaucoup trop bruyant, ninja de Koga. Dit Saizô un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Lâche-moi. Murmura Sasuke sans grande conviction.

- Le souhaites-tu vraiment ? Susurra-t-il en traçant une ligne de feu sur la peau de son cou.

La main droite du ninja se saisit fermement du sexe érigé de Sasuke tandis que l'autre s'empara d'un de ses boutons de chair. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre, ce qui ravit le beau ninja aux cheveux de jais. Saizô imprima un va-et-vient sur le membre de son futur amant, le ravissant de délicieuses sensations. Rapidement le désir monta à la tête de Sasuke qui rechercha plus de sensation en ondulant ses hanches contre la main du ninja.

- Je vois que tu aimes vraiment ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Taquina Saizô en suçotant le lobe de son oreille.

Les paroles du jeune homme refroidirent un peu Sasuke qui se rendit compte de sa situation. La gêne et la culpabilité ayant envahis ses pensées, il ne pensait à présent qu'à fuir. Il s'extirpa des bras de Saizô avant de se hisser sur la berge. Seulement, le brun ne voyait pas cela du même œil, il se saisit d'une cheville de Sasuke, l'obligeant à rester assis sur l'herbe verte qui berçait les abords du point d'eau. Le visage du jeune ninja aux cheveux cuivré se transforma légèrement, montrant toute la surprise qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Alors qu'il allait rouspéter, Saizô se saisit de l'autre cheville, obligeant le jeune ninja à se tourner face à lui avant d'écarter impudiquement ses jambes, dévoilant sa virilité gorgée de désir juste au niveau de son visage.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te laisserais pas partir si facilement. Répéta Saizô en passant sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe érigé devant lui.

Sasuke était paralysé, autant de stupeur que de plaisir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage de son vis-à-vis qui glissait sa langue de façon si obscène le long de sa colonne de chair tendue. Les yeux bleu glace de Saizô le fixait intensément, scrutant chacune de ses réactions, l'excitant un peu plus encore. Bientôt, une main vint rejoindre la langue taquine, caressant par moment la chair ardente. Les sensations enivrantes étaient telles que Sasuke ne remarqua même pas que le ninja avait lâché ses chevilles. Les mains du jeune ninja de Koga se plantèrent dans le sol, griffant la terre. La langue taquine vint ensuite remonter la hampe de chair avant de tournoyer sur la zone extrêmement sensible de son gland. Désirant plus de sensation et mué par le plaisir, Sasuke ondula son bassin, faisant comprendre à son presque-amant son véritable désir.

Un sourire triomphant, Saizô lui accorda enfin satisfaction, avalant la totalité de sa virilité, entamant directement un va-et-vient soutenu. Les soupirs laissèrent place à de séduisants gémissements qui enhardirent le brun. Lorsque le membre tendu sentit la délicieuse cavité humide qui l'encerclait le quitter, Sasuke grogna de mécontentement ce qui fit rire Saizô. Mais rapidement le plaisir revint à grand galop, le vas-et-viens de sa bouche remplacée par sa main. Saizô contempla le corps offert face à lui. Sasuke était un véritable appel à la luxure: son visage rougit par l'effort, ses yeux clos pour savourer au maximum les sensations éprouvée, ses lèvres si tentantes entrouvertes qui cherchaient désespérément de l'air, ce torse finement musclé à la peau pâle comme la lune et cette position terriblement excitante, les jambes complètement écartées, offrant à son prédateur une vision des plus tentantes.

- Je...je vais... Gémit-il essoufflé.

Effectivement le jeune ninja se libéra sur son propre torse, souillant par la même occasion la main de Saizô. Les yeux clos de Sasuke s'ouvrirent sur Saizô, ce dernier léchant une partie du liquide poisseux qui coulait entre ses doigts. Sasuke rougit une fois de plus à cette vision avant de détourner le regard. Le plaisir de son orgasme passé, il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et sa gêne revint au galop. Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune ninja se leva avant de prendre ses vêtements.

- La prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Lui dit Saizô en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

Rougissant de plus belle, le jeune ninja ne lui répondit pas, préférant le fuir au plus vite. Alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt d'un pas rapide, la scène se déroulait à nouveau sous ses yeux. Il mordit violement sa lèvre inférieure. Saizô l'avait toujours hanté dans ses pensées depuis leur rencontre, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'admiration il n'y avait pas fait réellement attention, mais ce qu'il venait de se passer lui avait ouvert les yeux : il désirait cet homme. Il s'arrêta subitement, posant une main contre le tronc d'un arbre pour soutenir son corps vacillant. Alors qu'il posa sa tête contre sa main elle-même collé sur l'écorce du chêne, le ninja de Koga sentit ses joues prendre feu.

- C'est pas vrai...

**Tache Bleue : .com/**

**A suivre...**

**Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Un ptite review ?...Même si je vous souris de façon adorable ? :3**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II :

Sasuke avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Avait-il seulement rêvé ou bien était-ce réellement arrivé ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait pas croisé Saizô depuis, et il s'en portait très bien ! Le ninja déjà d'un naturel timide, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à lui, aussi préférait-il l'éviter le plus possible. Mais cela n'était pas chose aisée en sachant que le château était à présent vide de monde, chacun ayant une mission à accomplir. Ne restait que Saizô, Isanami et lui-même. Ce matin-là, le ninja avait préféré rester aux côtés de la jeune fille, s'assurant ainsi par sa présence une certaine immunité vis-à-vis de Saizô. D'ailleurs en parlant du beau ninja d'Iga, il ne l'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'aperçu. Il secoua lentement la tête, chassant ses pensées un peu trop dirigées vers une certaine personne.

- Décidément Saizô m'inquiète. Déclara Isanami d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Sasuke, soudainement prit d'intérêt de la discussion.

Saizô vous incommoderait-il ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Depuis hier il m'évite. Enfin je veux dire par là qu'il me semble complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'est même isolé dans sa chambre sans en sortir une seule fois. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je suis réellement inquiète pour lui ! Sasuke, peux-tu aller lui parler ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux brillants.

Le ninja de Koga avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'affronter le regard bleu ciel et au combien charmeur du guerrier, mais il ne pouvait refuser une requête d'Isanami. Il tenta maladroitement de refuser la demande de la jeune fille, mais elle eut vite raison de lui, brisant ses dernières résistances. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face aux quartiers du ninja d'Iga. Planté face à la porte qui séparait le couloir de la chambre du ninja, Sasuke se torturait encore quant à entrer ou fuir. Il réalisa sa lâcheté et se donna une violente claque mentale. Un ninja au service des Sanada ne devait pas éprouver une quelconque peur, sachant qu'il s'agissait là de son allié. Leur relation était donc des plus importantes pour assurer au mieux leur mission.

- Saizô ! S'exclama Sasuke en entrant dans sa chambre.

Sasuke fut surprit de voir le dit ninja adossé à sa fenêtre, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon noire en toile. Les yeux perdus dans l'horizon, il ne réagit pas immédiatement à l'intrusion de Sasuke. Il tourna doucement son visage vers l'intrus et le fixa de ses yeux perçants. Sasuke sentit immédiatement ses joues prendre feux face au ninja peu vêtu dont le corps luisant de sueur brillait sous les rayons solaires.

- Saizô, ton comportement inquiète Isanami.

- Est-ce donc le saule raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? Demanda Saizô en fixant toujours de ses yeux le visage empourpré de Sasuke.

- Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi serais-je venu ici ? Répliqua Sasuke en détournant quelques secondes les yeux.

- Je pensais que c'était pour continuer ce que nous avions commencé hier. Susurra-t-il avec un sourire plus qu'évocateur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Pourtant je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis. Dit Saizô en laissant courir sa main le long de son torse.

Les yeux noisette du ninja des forêts ne lâchèrent pas une seconde cette main baladeuse qui glissait sur sa peau aux reflets dorés. Il avala difficilement sa salive, son corps tremblant légèrement sous l'excitation qu'il éprouvait sous cette vision.

- La preuve en est, depuis hier tu n'as absolument pas quitté mes pensées. Tu as allumé un feu qui ne semble pas vouloir s'éteindre, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'essaye de l'éteindre…

Sa main descendit le long de ses abdominaux avec une lenteur infernale. Lorsqu'il rencontra la barrière de tissu noir, ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec, avant de glisser dessous.

- …Mais que m'as-tu fais ? Murmura Saizô en empoignant son membre dans un soupire.

Figé par l'audace et le spectacle qu'offrait Saizô, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à présent. Il reprit son souffle bien que difficilement, regardant avec toujours autant d'attention un Saizô plutôt bien occupé. Sa chaleur corporelle et son excitation augmentèrent en flèche. Rapidement son corps trahit toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Gêné, Sasuke se retourna, prêt à quitter la pièce cependant il fut arrêté par le ninja d'Iga qui avec une rapidité incroyable, saisit son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, Sasuke. Souffla-t-il à son adresse, l'enlaçant avec tendresse entre ses bras.

- Je ne m'enfuis pas.

- Tu mens plutôt mal. Dit Saizô en esquissant un sourire avant que le ninja ne s'extirpe de ses bras.

Immédiatement le ninja d'Iga attrapa une fois encore le fuyard, plaquant le dos de sa victime contre son torse ferme et bien formé.

- Pourtant il me semble que tu en a envie autant que moi. Susurra-t-il à son oreille, la mordillant à l'occasion. Puis il glissa une main entreprenante sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Voir peut-être, plus. Continua-t-il en léchant son lobe de manière très suggestive.

- Lâche-moi Saizô. Tenta de rétorquer Sasuke.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas très honnête. De quoi as-tu peur ? Laisse-toi aller…

Sasuke n'était plus que soupire d'aisance, sentant la délicieuse caresse de cette main audacieusement placée sur son bas-ventre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses vêtements se faisaient la malle, finissant sur le sol. Alors que le beau ninja d'Iga avait réussit à débarrasser son futur amant de ses vêtements, il s'occupa pleinement de sa virilité à présent découverte, décuplant les délicieuses sensations de ses caresses. Sasuke, jusque là inactif, se retourna vivement, s'accrochant à son cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Surprit par l'initiative au premier abord, Saizô laissa Sasuke prendre le dessus dans leur échange. Il fut si passionné qu'ils tombèrent à terre, Saizô eu le souffle coupé lors de sa chute mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant la délicieuse initiative de son amant.

Pris de passion, Sasuke semblait comme dénué de toute gêne il laissait à présent clairement ses désirs s'exprimer. Sa main s'attaqua au pantalon de toile qu'il ôta avant de s'attaquer à son tour au membre tendu, le ravissant de douces caresses. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, exposant sans honte le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Assis sur les hanches de Saizô, Sasuke plaqua son bassin contre celui du brun, électrisant son corps. Le contact fut amplifié par la main de ce dernier qui s'était saisit de leur deux membres, calquant un rythme rapide et intense sur leurs virilités. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant se glisser sur son fessier, caressant délicatement sa peau, le préparant pour la suite des évènements.

Il fit rapidement passer l'inconfort de l'intrusion en accélérant ses va-et-vient. N'y tenant plus, il pénétra lentement le jeune ninja, veillant à ne pas le faire trop souffrir. Alors que ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules, preuve de sa douleur. Saizô embrassa tendrement son amant tout en baladant ses mains sur sa peau d'albâtre, caressant doucement son dos ainsi que son torse, essayant de lui faire oublier sa souffrance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à onduler son corps contre celui du brun, que ce dernier se permit à son tour de bouger en lui. Rapidement les soupirs devinrent des râles et gémissements de plaisirs, Sasuke commençait déjà à ressentir d'agréables sensations et en demandait plus.

Saizô fit basculer son amant en arrière, le posant délicatement contre le sol, d'une main, il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de rein puissant. Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du ninja de Koga était de pure extase.

- Saizô…Ahh, continue… Souffla Sasuke alors qu'il se saisissait de sa propre virilité pour y imprimer un va-et-vient au même rythme que celui des hanches de son amant.

Malgré le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait Sasuke, Saizô ne répondit pas aux attentes de son amant, préférant voir ce visage rougit par leur ébat, ce regard embrumé par le plaisir et ce corps entièrement offert à lui. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand, les surprenants touts les deux.

- Saizô ! Est-ce que tu…

Isanami ne put terminer sa phrase qui resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes hommes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ses joues virèrent au rouge tomate quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur.

Sasuke fut comme réveillé brusquement d'un rêve, il aperçu Isanami en tournant légèrement la tête sur la droite. Aussitôt il commença à se débattre, cherchant à se libérer des bras puissant de Saizô. Pourtant ce dernier ne vit pas les choses de la même manière, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

- Laisse-moi Saizô, arrête, Isanami est…Ah ! S'écria Sasuke en sentant le coup de rein de Saizô.

- Saizô ! S'écria la jeune femme en s'avançant d'un pas vers eux, espérant les séparer. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Franchement…ça ne se voit pas, Isanami ? Grogna Saizô entre deux coup de reins, agrémenté des délicieux gémissements de Sasuke. Tu nous gênes là…

Alors que Sasuke tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de ses bras, Saizô profita de sa tentative pour écarter impudiquement les jambes de son amant avant de s'enfoncer en lui puissamment. Son sexe toucha une petite boule de nerfs qui fit littéralement décoller le ninja. Alors qu'à chacune des ondulations de son bassin le brun touchaient ce point sensible qui le faisait fondre, Sasuke perdit toute résistance. Soudain, Saizô s'arrêta, fixant de ses yeux bleus ciel les orbes noisette du jeune ninja. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le ninja de Koga émit une plainte de mécontentement.

- Alors ? Veux-tu réellement que j'arrête ? Susurra-t-il, une lueur de lubricité dans ses yeux.

- …tinu…

- Hum ? Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu.

- Continue ! S'exclama Sasuke faisant comprendre à son amant d'une ondulation de bassin ce dont il avait envie.

Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur les lèvres du brun qui d'un geste souleva Sasuke et le plaça à quatre pattes face à lui. Dans cette position, Sasuke pouvait pleinement voir la jeune fille qui leur faisait maintenant face. Pourtant le jeune homme ne la regarda pas, il avait fermé les yeux, s'enivrant des sensations qu'il ressentait. Les cris de jouissances de Sasuke et les grognements de Saizô furent un spectacle trop intense pour la jeune fille qui s'enfuit en courant.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent cure de sa réaction et ils continuèrent leur ébat, plus intensément et plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Face à ce trop plein d'émotion, Sasuke sentit la force de ses bras le quitter, aussi laissa-t-il son corps se reposer sur le sol. Sa joue contre le tatami, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, il griffait le sol sous le plaisir des assauts de son amant. Et c'est dans un cri commun qu'ils se libérèrent ensemble. Essoufflés, ils mirent quelques minutes à se reprendre.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…Commença Sasuke, médusé par son comportement face à la jeune fille.

- Nous n'avons fait que l'amour. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on s'aime ? Déclara Saizô en enlaçant tendrement son amant, nichant son visage dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur.

- Que.. . ? Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! S'écria Sasuke au comble de la honte, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Parce que, finalement, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Saizô en soufflant sur son oreille ce qui raviva les couleurs pourtant vive sur le visage du ninja de Koga.

- Non, je te déteste…Bougonna-t-il en évitant son regard.

- Décidément, tu mens vraiment très mal ! Dit Saizô en riant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Tache bleue : .com/**

**[FIN]**


End file.
